


Dinner On the Water

by Soobiebear



Category: Megadeth
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soobiebear/pseuds/Soobiebear
Summary: More inspiration from Dave's Periscope videos





	Dinner On the Water

He watched as the love of his life slipped further away. A sharp pang of jealousy shot through him as his love stuck a fork into a plate that wasn't his, sampling the sauteed calamari. They'd gotten along well the last three years, mending fences after their giant, public, meltdown. He'd questioned everything then, their past and his future, for one short moment certain that it was over.

And then he called.

And they talked.

Dinner meetings were arraigned and held, each burned by poisoned words and misunderstandings.

Then the Canadian had called. 'Just a short tour, the twentieth anniversary, just a few shows, c'mon.' Three years later and he was still here, Shawn long gone after butting heads with Dave on his own issues.

It should have been great. New friends, new projects, sitting at the ocean's edge eating fancy food as the sun went down. Still David felt empty. His love was stealing a grilled asparagus stalk from the kid's plate, sharing meals like they were in their own little world. They probably were, each one filming the other to post online.

David pushed his puree around, not even sure what it was anymore. He didn't want dessert; the sugar and coffee concoction placed in front of him by an over eager waiter before he could decline.

It was gorgeous here, the lighthouse and water and sunset turning everything shades of orange and purple. The music was the right volume and ambiance; even Dirk and Rakestraw had paired up, no longer needing words to translate between them.

His coffee was getting cold. It was good Turkish coffee, strong enough to keep him awake with his misery. For once Dave abstained too, sticking with his own coffee and water, until David caught him swallowing the little pills he carried with him now. The ones that let him keep up with his much younger companion.

Kiko's bunk had become a collection of guitar gear and electronics. It wasn't used for sleeping anymore.

David looked out at the water, watching the waves with their calming repetivity. He wasn't going to watch Dave carefully spoon a section of rich tiramisu into Kiko's mouth.

Sure he could pick someone up, the bass player from COB had been giving him the eye and he was of an easy going temperament. There didn't seem to be any point to it though - sex followed by an uncomfortable morning and promises to call later that would never be kept? Nah, he'd pass and spare himself the hassle. It wouldn't be what he wanted in the end and it was easier just to not start it.

Dave laughed, something Kiko had whispered lost on the wind. It wasn't meant for his ears anyway. He buried himself deeper in his black hoodie. It was getting dark and the light meal hadn't the heavy, stick to your bones fulfillment that he was used to.

The few bites of dessert he did eat turned to slime on his tongue. He was sure it was good but he wasn't in the mood to enjoy anything tonight. Maybe he should head back to the hotel. He could watch a movie and lose himself for a few hours, forgetting the warmth that Dave used to radiate with arms wrapped around and held close to that passionate heart.

The passion was still there but most of the anger had dissipated. The angry young man he'd fallen for in LA had turned into the grumpy, but grateful older man. He'd been with Dave through all of the winkles and most of the gray hair, and now Kiko was enjoying the benefits of years of work and patience.

He lived with the fact that he'd let it go. He'd stung the dragon by stabbing it, scarring it irreparably. He had years left to pay his penance. 

A blanket fell across his shoulders, restaurant staff really out for the large tip the promoter would no doubt be dropping. It did little to unfreeze things inside of him.

A foot tapped his under the table, and he immediately pulled his shoes back under his chair, crossing his ankles. Dave was probably looking for Kiko's foot again and missed, another reason why David hated dining with everyone these days.

He itched for his phone. Tucked away in his pocket, he still had to many manners left to be on it constantly while in public. It was a great tool for distracting himself and so convenient for being able to ignore things around him.

"Hey," Kiko called to get his attention, apparently not the first time. He blinked and had to refocus after staring at the lighthouse. Kiko nodded slightly towards Dave, who with a single fleetingly raised eyebrow asked if he was all right.

David nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. He'd be fine, eventually.


End file.
